


Ailurophobic

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Marilyn's Chronicles [2]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the beginning, she thought that he didn’t like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ailurophobic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Torigates for the beta.

In the beginning, she thought that he didn’t like her. It happens, sometimes, but it never fails to astonish her because, with all due modesty, she’s lovable and lovely. She means that literally: soft, pleasant, affectionate. When they’re alone in their cell, Charles calls her ‘Beautiful’ while gently scratching her belly, and very few inmates would actually hurt her.

She even thought he was making fun of her, mimicked her gait when he made his way through the hall, lasciviously swaying his hips and licking his lips as if cleaning them after his meal. But he wasn’t. He doesn’t even try to kick her on the sly when he thinks that nobody’s watching, like some of the people who didn’t like her. And he won’t look her in the eyes or even meet them; quite the contrary, he avoids it. She tried on a few occasions to catch his attention, sidling between his legs or blinking at him. A day she was in a really good mood after she won (considering how crafty she has to be, she doesn’t steal, she _wins_ ) a piece of meat in the kitchens, she even purred at him, the sound rolling and vibrating in her throat.

But no matter how charming she may be, Theodore keeps on snubbing her. Rrrr. She guesses it’s not necessarily a bad thing when one thinks about the reasons he’s in jail for. Pervert, racist, rapist, murderer... Why would she want to catch his attention? Except that he snubs her and that unsettles her.

Then, one day, they were nose to nose, and she understood. He turned around and she was right here, on a shelf, crouching on her legs, her tail neatly tucked along her body. Their eyes met and she felt fear springing out of him. His fear caused anger, and the feelings flowed on her, making puff up the fur on her back. She flattened her ears on her skull, showed her fangs and hissed, but he didn’t move, as if he was petrified. Horrified by his expression and his odor, she realized that she had no way out and she threw her paw in his face. Her spread, sharp claws dug into the thin flesh of his cheek and drew four small bloody lines. He leapt back, swearing in the most vulgar way she’d ever heard, and she was able to get away – jump to the floor and run to the safety of hers and Charles’ cell.

“Ailurophobic,” she heard Michael tell Fernando. He had this little smirk, which is almost feline by the way, as he watched Theodore. Ailurophobic – a big word for an absurd feeling.

She discovered that day that the problem wasn’t that he didn’t like her, but that he was afraid of her. And quite honestly, she thinks while stretching out on Charles’ pillow and voluptuously yawning, she likes that.

END


End file.
